It took me by surprise
by rachel4reading
Summary: SONGFIC its a one-shot songfic Cammie likes Zach Zach likes Cammie but he can't be her guy because of... read this interesting songfic to find out (i suck at summaries lol ok well pls read) NO SPIES OOC


**AN I have been listening to the song It took me by surprise a lot and i got an idea for a one-shot songfic so enjoy (oh some words that need an o in them might not have it my o key is kinda stuck lol-help le stick figure is drowning)**

* * *

****Hi I'm Cameron Morgan, but you can call me Cammie and this is the story of one of my failed love lifes...

* * *

i was gonna talk to him today. i told myself, oh who am i kidding i'm to much of a wimp and I'm like a chameleon so he's probably never heard of or seen me. But you have to you promised Macey you would. Ugh stupid brain quit arguing with yourself! well, I decided I'm gonna ask him or at least talk to him. yup I Cammie Morgan am gonna talk to Zachary Goode.

I was walking to his table at the mall cafeteria, I tried to play it cool. correction i failed at trying to play it cool. I could see all of his friends pointing. Damn i've been spotted! I dashed wow I am such a wimp. Come on Cammie you can do it! that voice in my head was saying but in my heart i was a little (more like extremely) scared. what if he said he didn't like me what if he hesitated before answering oh Dear God just do this and get it over with Cammie! ok I'm gonna talk to him.

I went over to him and tapped his shoulder

"Um Zach can I talk to you? in private?" all his friends were staring at me AWKWARD

"Sure, Cammie, right?" Dammit he doesn't know my name this wont end well

"yes I'm cammie now can we talk?"

"ok I'm coming" he got up and we walked over to a trash can. perfect place to ask just perfect

"so what did you want?"

"um i was wondering.. well this is awkward um... well I like you and Macey told me to ask you if you would.. um oh nevermind"

"no continue"

"Maceytoldmetoaskifyouwouldbemyboyfriend" that came out to fast

"slow down"

"ok well Macey said i should ask if you would be my boyfriend so now I'm asking would you?" he hesitated oh no this wont end well

"um sorry Cammie but I kinda like someone else" Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn never ever trust Macey

"ok then" I said holding back tears, they were threatening to spill a couple did Damn he's gonna think I'm a wimp

"please don't cry I don't want to see you cry"

"I'm sorry" and I ran off crying.

* * *

ZPOV

Dammit Zach you have done it again crushed a cute girls dreams 'cause you "liked someone else" why couldn't I just have told her why I said no why couldn't I have said that its because I don't want my mom to know because I don't want another innocent girl hurt. those tears they just burned like acid I just hated seeing her cry but no it was for a good reason I don't want the same thing that happened to Addison to happen to her.

* * *

CPOV

I will get over this! yep just keep telling yourself Cammie. OH who am i kidding I freaking love him I've gotta do what I can to get him to like me I'll push him as far as I can just to get him to love me. yup i am gonna try really hard to get him to be mine starting tomorrow.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

"OK Cam to get his attention wear this" Macey said holding up a very slutty outfit

"I ain't got no time for them clothes" 'cause they nasty lol

"that was the most improper sentence ever" Macey stated "now put these on"

"but Macey I don't wanna look like a slut" i whined

"do I look like I care" i shook my head no "then put the clothes on!"

"nope sorry Mace"

"fine but If he don't like you thats not my problem"

"fine I'll wear it" i said and grabbed the outfit and ran to the bathroom to change. when i was done i came out in the shortest skirt ever and a cut off shirt

"oh cam you look so cute!"

"nope i look like a slut"

"whatever just go for it!"

"fine"

* * *

Macey dropped me off at the mall and I found Zach and he was sitting alone so i went over there and sat across from him

"Hey Zach"

"hey Cammie..." he said awkwardly and then he saw what I was wearing he looked scared and then I saw hatred in his eyes

"IF YOUR HERE TO FLIRT WITH ME GO AWAY I DON'T WANNA DATE YOU!" oh shit I hate this and o God I burst into tears again and ran off i pushed him to far i guess its time for me to go all silent treatment on him.

* * *

ZPOV

i am such an idiot i flipped just so she wasn't hurt by my mom but i just i can't tell her why and now I'm afraid. Afraid of what shes gonna try and do to get me I just hope she doesn't start going crazy mad I want her to move on I'm just gonna have to act like I hate her just make her scared of me even if that means seeing her cry. even if it brings me pain.

* * *

CPOV

Its been months since I flirted with him I gave him the silent treatment for this long and I could tell he hated it I could tell he had something he was afraid to tell me I knew he thought I was punishing him I knew I kinda was, but I couldn't help it I just can't have him always hate me

* * *

ZPOV

Its been months since we talked and Its all my fault but why must she punish me for protecting her I just need to tell her what I'm protecting her from from my mother who Is a sexually deranged weirdo who harasses my girlfriends I can't have her do that to Cammie I can't have another Addison. I can't hurt her I'm gonna go tell her why but I can't oh why must I debate with myself so much I'm gonna try to talk to her

* * *

CPOV

Zach was walking toward me I'm just gonna tell him to Fuck off yeah that'll work

"Hey Cammie wait!" Zach called as i slammed my locker shut and tried to run to my next class he caught my wrist as i was running

"Cammie listen"

"what Zach do you wanna make me cry again? 'cause I really don't wanna cry so if your gonna make me cry just leave"

"CAMMIE LISTEN!" he had hatred in his eyes but I don't think it was hatred for me

"WHAT ZACH WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?"

"i need to tell you why I said no"

"I know you liked someone else I'm over it now let go of me!"

"Cam thats not the reason I just... oh...I... Its" he lacked the words he had hatred in his eyes but i just gave up on him

"just fuck off Zach!" and i got away from his grip ran to my next class and when school ended begged my parents to let me transfer to Gallagher High they said yes and I never saw zach again.

* * *

ZPOV

cammie is now a Gallagher girl she left here because of me and Its all my fault. why couldn't I have just told her why did i have to flip out I will miss my gallagher girl and maybe one day when I have left my mother to die i will tell her why i wouldn't date her and maybe we'll end up together. but thats probably not whats gonna happen because that only happens in movies but i will always dream of my gallagher girl.

* * *

**AN awww poor zachy now this is a one-shot i might make a sequel one-shot when they do get older and they do end up like together or i might not but i was actually sad writing this its all cuz that sexually deranged mother of zach... yeah i know this is not my best work but i like it and if you hate it well i have one thing t say to you HATERS GONNA HATE so yeah :{D mustache man has given you all cookies (::) **


End file.
